


Opera di volantinaggio

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono quei momenti in cui lui vorrebbe stare a casa, sdraiato sul divano a bersi un bel drink, oppure nello studio a sistemare un'armatura, invece deve badare ad un odioso, capriccioso e infantile Dio degli Inganni Asgaardiano che ha scoperto l'uso del televisore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opera di volantinaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

**Opera di volantinaggio**

 

Sono questi i momenti in cui Tony odia Fury, lo SHIELD e compagnia bella.

Sono quei momenti in cui lui vorrebbe stare a casa, sdraiato sul divano a bersi un bel drink, oppure nello studio a sistemare un'armatura, invece deve badare ad un odioso, capriccioso e infantile Dio degli Inganni Asgaardiano che ha scoperto l'uso del televisore.

Come se lui fosse una baby sitter!

"Loki, non vorrei essere pedante. Come ti ho già detto, capisco che tu ci sia rimasto male per il finale della seconda stagione di Sherlock, ma davvero non credo sia una buona idea tappezzare New York di volantini con su scritto _I believe in Sherlock Holmes_!"


End file.
